


觸摸

by JessiJessi



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Normal Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Touching, TwoSet Violin - Freeform, let's see what's next
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiJessi/pseuds/JessiJessi
Summary: 正在寫郵件，Brett心裡一個激靈，是Eddy伸出手握住自己裸露的一截小胳膊。他輕輕把袖口推一推，直退到指尖摸到自己的肘窩。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	觸摸

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy很少主動摸Brett，總是Brett在揉揉抱抱他的狗狗(eddy)。所以當Eddy有一次無意識摸摸Brett的時候，Brett變得好緊張。

正在寫郵件，Brett心裡一個激靈，是Eddy伸出手握住自己裸露的一截小胳膊。他輕輕把袖口推一推，直退到指尖摸到自己的肘窩。Eddy的手溫度低一些，讓他的觸覺越發敏感，大拇指蹭得他癢癢的。這個時候Eddy在認真地觀察著他。Brett感覺到了這目光，但是依然低頭慢慢地敲鍵盤。時間好長好長，每一個詞都那麼長，Brett說不清是太享受Eddy的触碰還是太害怕它會離開。還好，它暫時還在。可是Brett感覺到那雙眼睛轉過去了。

別拿開手，別拿開手。Brett心裡說，我在想什麼啊。

不僅沒拿開，那隻手還開始有一搭沒一搭地捏捏他的胳膊肘，熟悉的堅硬指節輕輕撞到他的骨頭。柔軟的指尖揉一下，兩下....大拇指摳著肘窩裡面。这有点太舒服了。Brett想。他偷偷抬眼看Eddy。這個時候應該是主動的一方開始假裝什麼事也沒發生，眼睛咕嚕嚕轉到另一邊去，欲蓋彌彰。但是Eddy才沒有，他就那樣把手鬆開放回手機屏上，就好像剛剛放下的是一個咖啡壺。

他剛剛那樣看著我，是我的錯覺嗎？Brett心裡跑火車，怦怦怦，耳朵好熱。我到底在想什麼啊！啪啪啪敲鍵盤。手越來越抖，敲越來越快。

Eddy覺得他好好玩，軟軟的胳膊還有耷拉的眼睛。eddy望著他，心裡叫: 幹嘛死死盯著屏幕嘛！快發完文字找我玩。這個人就好像心裡風浪翻騰還要死死壓著。不要裝deadpan啦！

......

發了發了。Brett伸伸胳膊打哈欠，看向對面的人。Eddy正喝咖啡，專心致志地看窗外。自己摸摸胳膊，那裡殘留一點涼涼的溫度，Brett心裡突然衝動，一伸手過去，捏捏eddy的臉，把它轉過來。哦，寫完啦？它說，眼睛快活發亮。就是這雙眼睛剛剛望著自己，讓心臟都要跳出來。我在想什麼嘛！Brett忍不住咧開嘴用笑容擁抱這目光...緊緊擁抱這目光的觸碰。


End file.
